Fallen Angel
by EMOyuriRulez
Summary: My first song fic. L is watching Light and remembering what happened on that fateful day.... Song used: Angels by within temptations. read, review and enjoy.


**A/N: The Lyrics are in **_italics_**.**

**___________________________________________**

_Sparkling angel, I believed, _

_You were my saviour, in my time of need._

**Light…I always felt that you were the first friend I ever had…nonetheless…I still suspected you to be Kira…**

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear,_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear…_

**The day you told me you loved me…I couldn't forget it…I was blinded by it…**

…**Was it all just a part of you're plan? **

**I couldn't tell…but at that moment…I just wanted to stay in your arms…the way we were…**

…**it was as if time stopped…I just wanted it to stay that way…**

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door,_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more,_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember…_

…**But now Light Yagami...I have realized the truth…**

…**But it's too late…Isn't it?? **

**I still remember that day…I still remember it…**

**I still remember…**

…_The smile when you tore me apart!_

**That smile…I lay there in your arms…watching you…**

**All you did was smile at your temporary victory….**

…**You had finally gotten rid of your biggest obstacle in you're path to succeed…**

…**Which was…me…**

_You took my heart! Deceived me right from the start!_

_You showed me dreams…I wish they'd turn into real…_

_You broke a promise and made me realize…  
…It was all just a lie…_

**You made me believe that you loved me…And I…I…fell for it…**

…**I fell right in your trap…I thought it was all real…but it was not…**

**When I still suspected you of being Kira…You told me that if you were…**

…**you never would have loved me…**

…**Now I know…it was all just a lie…**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see…_

…_Your dark intensions… your feelings for me…_

**Light…when you said you loved me…I couldn't see what you actually thought of me…**

**What your actual plan was…**

**I loved you as well…and that let me drop my guard…**

_Fallen angel, tell me why…?_

_What is the reason; the thorn in your eye…?_

**Why Light??**

**Was it all worth it….?**

**You told me I was the most important person in your life…**

**..But it wasn't true…you just got to me…and once you had me…**

…**all you did was break me…**

**I was a fool to given in to those feelings…**

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door,_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more,_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember…_

…_The smile when you tore me apart!_

**Light…there's no escape now…I can see you from up here…**

**You're trying to escape from everyone…**

…**But you yourself have just admitted to being Kira….**

…**you said that whatever pain I'd go through…you would too…**

**Well? I suffered…and now it's time for you to suffer too…**

_You took my heart! Deceived me right from the start!_

_You showed me dreams…I wish they'd turn into real…_

_You broke a promise and made me realize…  
…It was all just a lie…_

**You lied to me…tricked me…deceived me from the beginning…**

**I loved you Light…I really did…Why did you torment me that way..??**

**Even now….I still love you…I have to admit….But your love for me….was a lie….**

_Could have been forever…_

_Now we have reached the end…_

**I can see you from up here…give up Light…They've caught you…**

…**It's no use trying to escape…I can see all the blood everywhere…You'll never make it this way…**

**If you chose to surrender in the first place….you wouldn't have to go through all this…**

**But now…It's the end light…The game is over….You've lost…**

_This world may have failed you…It doesn't give the reason why…_

_You could've chosen a different path in life…_

**Why Light…? Why did you choose to do this…?**

**Were you obsessed with you're dream about becoming a **_**'God'**_**?**

**Maybe there was loads of corruption in this world…and there will always be…**

…**And light…you weren't making it any better…to tell you the truth…**

…**You just became a part of it all….**

_The smile when you tore me apart!_

_You took my heart! Deceived me right from the start!_

_You showed me dreams…I wish they'd turn into real…_

_You broke a promise and made me realize…  
…It was all just a lie…_

**Oh Light…I really wish this didn't have to happen... **

**Why did you do this!? Why the Hell did you put yourself through all of this!?**

**You wanted to make this place beautiful…But you ended up making your own life a living hell….**

**I'm sorry Light…But this is it…It's all over…**

_Could have been forever…_

_Now we have reached the end…_

**I can see you from up here…That shinigami…he…he's written your name down…**

**5…4…3…2…1…**

**Good bye, Light…**

…**Good bye…**

…_**Forever**_**…**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So…How'd you guys like my first Song Fic??? **

**Only one way to tell me!!! REVIEW TIME!!!!**


End file.
